Windchime Voice
by DrivesLikeACullen
Summary: The Twilight characters will have all sorts of adventures but the plot line for each chapter will follow the lyrics of a different song. Do you know what song it is? Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Fans! I am really excited about this project. **

**Here's how it's going to work:**

**In this fanfic, the Twilight characters will have all sorts of adventures but the plot line for each chapter will follow the lyrics of a song. **

**The reviewer who guesses the correct song first will be written into the next chapter.**

**All you have to do to submit an answer is put it in a review with the name that you would like your character to have. You can also tell me a little bit about your character if you want.**

**For example: What kinds of extra powers do they have? Any defining physical features? Which characters do they interact with?**

**I hope you have fun playing along and I will try to do the best that I can with this project. **

**Keep an eye out for updates. **

**Thanks to all my viewers!**

**~K**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Please reread my introduction if you haven't already.)**

**And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Once again, this chapter was inspired by a specific song. I will put hints within the chapter but you're going to have to dig a little. But I will tell you this: this song was released as a single in 2005. The band's most recent album was released in 2008. **

**This story starts 15 years after the end of Breaking Dawn. And this chapter will be from Jacob's perspective. **

I felt like the world stopped turning when Charlie called and told me that my Dad died. I had just seen him a few weeks before, when I brought Nessie back to Forks for a long weekend. But it was real, he had died in his sleep; the best way to go.

Now, Nessie and I are back in Forks, cleaning out dad's house.

"Jake, you can keep that if you want to. We have plenty of room back home." Nessie puts her small hand on my broad shoulder. I look over my shoulder and get lost in her deep brown eyes. The look on her face is sympathetic in response to the pain on mine. I look back at my father's lounge chair and nod. It will be good to have a reminder of Billy. I glance back toward the door. Dad's wheelchair is there against the wall. The finality of seeing it there without him brings overdue tears to my eyes.

Nessie's arms wind around my waist comfortingly. She comes around in front of me, keeping her hold on my waist. She reaches up on her toes and kisses the tears from my cheeks.

"It's ok, hun. I'm here," she sooths, "Look, we've gotten like a dozen boxes filled, it's time for a break." I nod and take her by the hand and into my old bedroom. We sit down on the bed and she kisses me sweetly. After she breaks the kiss she looks curiously around the room. Her eyes linger on a short pile of photo albums in the corner.

"Oh!" she says. She takes the top one into her lap and opens the cover. I look at the photo on top and laugh. It is a picture of the pack at a bonfire 17 years ago. This was taken before Nessie was even born; when I first joined the pack. Sam is in the center of the photo striking a fierce pose with Jared and Paul swooning like chicks on either side of him. The rest of the guys are crammed into the background, each mocking Sam and his pose in a different way. I laugh every time I look at this photo.

"What the hell is on Quill's head?" Nessie asks with a giggle. She leans closer over the page to examine the fur cap perched importantly on Quill's head. The entire album is of the pack in our early days. We look at all the old pictures and laugh. Everyone looks so different now. In those days, I was lanky and awkward; suffering from extreme growth spurts that made me somewhat unbalanced and all my cloths too small. There was a picture of Seth. He was small and scrawny, the was a normal 15 year old should look. A few pages later, be was beefed up to the Seth Nessie is used to seeing.

"Wow," marvels Nessie, "look at Sam. He looks so young and handsome. Little Jack is going to look just like him when he grows up." The night that we stood our ground to defend Nessie against the Volturi was the last night that Sam ever phased. He started aging again just a few years later. He says that he is done for good, but we all know that if anything ever happens, old man Sam will come out of retirement and fight with us. Sam and Emily's son, Jack will be 10 next month. I hope to God that he doesn't have to take on the responsibility of the wolf like his dad did; and I know that Sam feels the same way.

We finish up that album and are on to the next. This one has pictures of me with Rachel and Rebecca when we were young. There are a few with my mom, she was the life and soul of the family. My dad was an entirely different person when she died. I hope that he is with her now. That would be the best ending for him.

"She was beautiful," Nessie says, looking at a picture of my mom for the first time. She wipes a tear from my eye that I didn't realize was there.

"Will you do something with me?" I ask. She nods and I take her by the hand and lead her out the door. We walk down the streets that I have walked down a thousand times before. I remember how things used to be when I was young.

"This is where I grew up," I tell her as we stand outside a tiny house at the end of the street. "It was sort of run down while we lived there. I think the present owner fixed it up. I still can't believe that the five of us fit in there together." Nessie squeezes my hand and we continue walking.

"This is where I went to school." I say as we pass by the Quileute High School. "Well, to be honest, I didn't go very often. Most of the time I had better things to do. The guys and I actually broken in half a dozen times. It was just something to do before we knew what we were." Nessie laughs lightly.

"You never went back," she says, "you never went back after I was born. You could go back, you know. I could go with you."

"If I was them, I wouldn't let me in."

"There used to be this beat up arcade right on that corner, there," I pointed to the conviennce store across the street, "I used to come down there with Quill and Embry and however many pennies that Billy gave me and blow every cent of it there."

"You three go way back, don't you? I guess I never realized that you had such a normal life before mom and dad, and vampires and werewolves."

"Yeah, Quill and Embry and me used to listen to the radio in my garage. We'd sing along to every song we knew. It was such a rush and so much fun.

"I miss it. I miss that sound. I miss the faces. Those are the kind of memories that you can't erase, you cant replace them. I can't believe how much time has gone by."

"Would you do it again?" Nessie asks. To my confused look she explains further. "Would you relive it if you got the chance. Without the mythical creatures and without all the madness?"

"The madness I could handle. If I could relive those days, I know the one thing that would never change." And I kissed her right in the middle of memory lane.

**A/N: So? Do you know what song it is? I know this is pretty short, but there's only so much I can do without straying too far from the song. Let me know what you think of the idea or if you have any suggestions. **


End file.
